Pizzas are packaged in boxes for delivery and take-out. Typically one circular pizza is placed within in a rectangular box and a lid is closed to protect the pizza and contain the pizza's heat. A pizza support (small pedestal) can be placed on the pizza to prevent the box lid from contacting the pizza.